At the present time, solvent-dominated recovery processes (SDRPs) are not commonly used as commercial recovery processes to produce highly viscous oil. Solvent-dominated means that the injectant comprises greater than 50% by mass of solvent or that greater than 50% of the produced oil's viscosity reduction is obtained by chemical solvation rather than by thermal means. Highly viscous oils are produced primarily using thermal methods in which heat, typically in the form of steam, is added to the reservoir. Cyclic solvent-dominated recovery processes (CSDRPs) are a subset of SDRPs. A CSDRP is typically, but not necessarily, a non-thermal recovery method that uses a solvent to mobilize viscous oil by cycles of injection and production. One possible laboratory method for roughly comparing the relative contribution of heat and dilution to the viscosity reduction obtained in a proposed oil recovery process is to compare the viscosity obtained by diluting an oil sample with a solvent to the viscosity reduction obtained by heating the sample.
In a CSDRP, a viscosity-reducing solvent is injected through a well into a subterranean viscous-oil reservoir, causing the pressure to increase. Next, the pressure is lowered and reduced-viscosity oil is produced to the surface of the subterranean viscous-oil reservoir through the same well through which the solvent was injected. Multiple cycles of injection and production are used.
CSDRPs may be particularly attractive for thinner or lower-oil-saturation reservoirs. In such reservoirs, thermal methods utilizing heat to reduce viscous oil viscosity may be inefficient due to excessive heat loss to the overburden and/or underburden and/or reservoir with low oil content.
References describing specific CSDRPs include: Canadian Patent No. 2,349,234 (Lim et al.); G. B. Lim et al., “Three-dimensional Scaled Physical Modeling of Solvent Vapour Extraction of Cold Lake Bitumen”, The Journal of Canadian Petroleum Technology, 35(4), pp. 32-40, April 1996; G. B. Lim et al., “Cyclic Stimulation of Cold Lake Oil Sand with Supercritical Ethane”, SPE Paper 30298, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,141 (Allen et al.); and M. Feali et al., “Feasibility Study of the Cyclic VAPEX Process for Low Permeable Carbonate Systems”, International Petroleum Technology Conference Paper 12833, 2008.
The family of processes within the Lim et al. references describe a particular SDRP that is also a cyclic solvent-dominated recovery process (CSDRP). These processes relate to the recovery of heavy oil and bitumen from subterranean reservoirs using cyclic injection of a solvent in the liquid state which vaporizes upon production. The family of processes within the Lim et al. references may be referred to as CSP™ processes.
With reference to FIG. 1, which is a simplified diagram based on Canadian Patent No. 2,349,234 (Lim et al.), one CSP™ process is described as a single well method for cyclic solvent stimulation, the single well preferably having a horizontal wellbore portion and a perforated liner section. A vertical wellbore (1) driven through overburden (2) into reservoir (3) is connected to a horizontal wellbore portion (4). The horizontal wellbore portion (4) comprises a perforated liner section (5) and an inner bore (6). The horizontal wellbore portion comprises a downhole pump (7). In operation, solvent or viscosified solvent is driven down and diverted through the perforated liner section (5) where it percolates into reservoir (3) and penetrates reservoir material to yield a reservoir penetration zone (8). Oil dissolved in the solvent or viscosified solvent flows into the well and is pumped by downhole pump through an inner bore (6) through a motor at the wellhead (9) to a production tank (10) where oil and solvent are separated and the solvent is recycled.